If the Sun Comes Up
by xx-Lelly Ivashkov Ozera-xx
Summary: This is a RosexAdrian one-shot. There was an attack at Court, Adrian was there. What if Adrian got really hurt, could poossibly die? Would Rose be able to handle it? Sounds better than summary. Rated T to be safe.


**I'm back! I know it's been a long time! I also know that I should be updating my other two stories. But I had this idea, based off Trace Adkins' _If the Sun Comes Up_ song. This is my first one - shot. Let me know if you want it to be made into a short story. Let me know what you think!**

**~Celeste**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own VA or the song, just the plot! :) **

If the Sun Comes Up

Adrian and Rose One – Shot

Rose POV

Why do people always have the urge to call me before 9 in the moring. Let's be honest, we all know, you never wake me up early or there will be hell to pay. But, I guess that didn't stop whoever in the hell was calling me so early. They must have a death wish.

I reluctantly got out of bed and dragged my feet across the floor. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway?" someone asked on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Hans, from Court." Why in the hell is calling me? Especially at 4:36? Is he crazy!

"This better be important Hans." Is stated.

"It is…"he trailed off. I waited. "There's been an attack here at Court."

Oh god! "What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked, while I was now fully awake and on guard. I threw on the closest pair of pants and shoes around me.

"We don't know how they got in, but it was bad. Many killed and a lot of wounded. The Queen is fine." He said. I could honestly care less about Queen Bitch.

"What about Adrian? He's there. Is he okay?" I asked already rushing out my door. I headed straight for Lissa's room which was on the fourth floor. We are currently living at St. Vlads, were we all have teaching jobs.

"He was injured in the battle." My heart stopped. I couldn't talk. I would die if anything happened to him.

"Is he okay though?" I asked again.

"I think it's best if you came to Court."

"What the hell does that mean?" I made it up to Lissa and Christian's room and started to bang on the door.

"He was wounded pretty badly. As of an hour ago, he was breathing on his own, but not that well. He has a lot of head trauma, broken arm…" He trailed off, I don't think he felt comfortable going on.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." With that I hung up my phone. There was to much going on in my head, to ask him anymore questions.

"LISSA! Open the door!" I yelled, continuing to pound on the door. "LISSA!"

Finally after a couple more seconds of pounding and yelling, Pyro opened the door. "Rose? What's the matter?"

Christian's face showed he was worried and confused. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

My hands moving on their own, wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Adrian." Was all I could get out.

"What about Adrian?" this time it was Lissa. She just came out of her bedroom.

"There…there was an attack at Court. We have to leave now!" I said, looking at both of them.

"Oh my god. Is everyone okay?" Lissa asked.

"No." I said. "Well the Queen is fine. Adrian's not. He was beat up pretty bad. Hans called and said I needed to come to Court. Oh Liss! What happens if…" I didn't bother finishing, Lissa knew what I meant.

"Rose, he's a strong fighter. He will be okay."

"I'll get the guys and meet you at the airstrip." Christian said.

"Thanks, Pyro." I gave him a small smile.

"He'll be fine Rose. Always is." He said back to me, closing the door quietly.

We all met at the plane 20 minutes later. Once we were seated and buckled in, we took off. I guess my dad was right to leave one of his jets here for us to use in case of emergencies.

"Hey Liss, could you help me out?" I asked her, while closing my eyes tight, trying to keep my blocks up.

"Yep." Before I knew it, I was out. I had a dreamless sleep, surrounded by blackness.

"Rose…Rose, it's time to get up. We've landed."

I woke up, and took a look around me. Seeing all the worried faces, I didn't like it. I rubbed my eyes and unbuckled my seat belt and got off the plane and we all went straight to the cars that were waiting to take us to Court. The car ride was very quiet, we were all thinking about what happened. I couldn't help but think the worst.

We made it to Court and waited for the Guardians at the gate to let us in; it took forever, they had to make sure we weren't Strigoi. Obviously we weren't.

I didn't wait for anyone to get out of the car. There was only one thing on my mind…actually there was only one _person_ on my mind. I heard everyone calling my name but just kept running.

I made it to the Court infirmary in a matter of minutes. I surveyed the waiting room for a second, and saw how packed it was. Even though to attack was over, the infirmary was chaotic. Most of the people were Guardians and some Moroi, not many though.

I walked over to the front desk to figure out where they were keeping Adrian. "Hi there, can you tell me where Adrian Ivashkov is?" I asked.

"Lord Ivashkov," she corrected me. "Is in the intensive care unit."

Like that did me any help. "Ok…what room?"

"I'm sorry, are you family?" she asked.

"I'm his fiancée." I said showing her my left hand that had my lovely emerald and diamond engagement ring. Adrian picked it out because he said it would remind me of his gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh, alright. Room 201." She said, clearly shocked.

"Thank you."

I walked as fast as I could without bumping into anybody. There were so many injured people they ran out of rooms and beds. My god! What in the fuck happened? We are never caught napping on the job. Never! Something obviously went wrong.

I finally made it to the ICU. I found his room; the curtains and blinds were closed. I stood outside of his room for what felt like a lifetime. I was shaking, I was so scared to go in, not knowing what I walking into.

I slowly walked in and was frozen in my spot. My eyes started to water and before I knew it, I had tears falling silently down my face. The sight before me made my heart break into a million pieces.

There were so many tubes and cords. He was on a breathing machine, he wasn't even breathing on his own! I had no idea any of them did or where they were leading too. I just watched his chest rise and fall.

"Rose?" For a moment I thought Adrian said my name, but when I looked away from Adrian, I saw I was wrong.

"Lord Ivashkov." I stated, wiping my face. No way in hell would I cry in front of Nathan, the one person who seemed to hate me for marrying Adrian. Oh well!

"I know I should have said this a while ago…but-"

I couldn't look at him. I just watched Adrian. I realized I was walking over to the side of his bed and sitting down. I grabbed his good hand, not the one that was all bandaged up.

"I'm sorry Rose, for everything. The way I treated you, the way I talk to you…everything. You made him happy and that what matters." He finished.

I wasn't sure if he meant it or if he just said all that to make himself feel better. "Okay." Was all I said in return.

I couldn't believe this happened. I knew I should have come with him, no matter how many times he told he would be okay. I couldn't hold my tears back and I didn't want to anymore. I let them fall down my face, not caring who saw.

I couldn't do anything but think of all the things we wouldn't do together. Get married, raise our baby together; he always wanted a big family. I was planning to tell him the good news right when he got off the plan. I kept murmuring things to him over and over; things like, 'I love you', 'keep fighting', and 'don't leave us, I need you.'

The doctor came in and started to talk to Nathan. Danielle had followed the doctor in. I knew something bad happened when both Adrian's parents started to cry.

"Rose?" I looked over at Danielle and cried harder, this is too hard.

"The doctor said that- we decided to…" she couldn't finish, she just turned to Nathan, who held her tight and looked at Adrian.

"Oh god! NO! You can't!" I knew what they decided to do. "Please! He can still be in there! You don't know if he's d-" I refused to say the d word.

"The doctor said the last MRI they did showed no brain activity." Nathan said.

"Please don't go." I said quietly to Adrian. "Please, we need you." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, "Adrian." He paused and took a deep breath. "He wanted me to give you this, before he fell asleep." I looked back to his hand and saw a white envelope.

I took the envelope, not wanting to open it. The doctor came back into the room with sad eyes and I immediately left the room, not trusting myself. I didn't get very far since my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. I slid down the wall. "Why! Why did this happen to him?"

I flipped the envelope over and saw my name written in the middle of it. _Rose._ With shaking hands I opened it up and pulled out the papers.

_My Dearest Lil Dhampir,_

_Please don't be mad. I tried my hardest to fight them off; I guess that didn't work out to well. In my head I saw everything happened a little different. For one thing, you wouldn't be reading this. I just wanted to help, to save people. I don't know how you do that. I'm sorry Rose; this is really hard for me to write…everything hurts. I'm trying to stay awake, I heard they called you._

I stopped reading to wipe my eyes, took some deep breaths to calm myself down. It should have been me fighting not him. If I could I would I would trade places with him. I know he wants me to read this or else he wouldn't have written it, I start to read again.

_This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I know what you're thinking and your wrong, you shouldn't have been here. Things happen for a reason. I'll be honest, I'm terrified of dying and until this morning, I never gave death a second thought. I wish I had though; but there's no time for that. _

_You think of all the things you didn't do, mistakes you made, grudges you hold against someone. Not saying good bye to everyone, leaving everyone you love behind. It's a hard concept to grasp and as I'm writing this, I'm slowly grasping it and understanding things. _

_Yes I'm young, but Lil Dhampir, but let's look at the bright side; I'm not a Strigoi…just their lunch (too early for jokes?). _

I had even more tears running down my face silently. Even when he's dying he still has time for jokes. One thing I loved about him, when things got tough he knew what to say to make me smile or laugh.

_I really wish I could heal myself, but it's not that easy. And, no, Lissa can't heal me. I'm so sorry Rose. _

_Rose, I want you to know that I truly love you, with all my heart! Please, never forget that. I know I promised you we would always be together forever, but our future was never set in stone, and plans are always changing, for better or worse. _

_I really want you to know how happy you made me the night you said 'Yes!' I was jumping for joy. You made me the happiest man on the planet that night. That's what got me through this horrible day; that and thinking of all the mini lil dhampirs we were going to have. _

I instinctively put my hands on my stomach. "Your daddy loves you very much." I rubbed my belly.

_Think about it…six mini Rose's running around our hug house. You know what, I was actually thinking of having two boys and four girls. That sounds great! You know I always wanted to have a big family. _

"I know you did." I said to his letter. "I know you did." I said quietly a second time.

_Before I say my last goodbye Rose, I have a song for you. It goes like this:_

_**If the sun comes up**_

_**Without me tomorrow**_

_**If I leave this world tonight**_

_**Would you really know**_

_**How much I care about you**_

_**Or the way you changed my life**_

_(Remember when we first met? I do, as if it was just yesterday.)_

I thought back to the ski lodge and meeting Adrian for the first time on the steps. That was the first time he called me Little Dhampir. He also gave a long speech on sweat that night…which was a little weird for me. But that's Adrian for you. I saw that some tears landed on the letter.

_**I know there would be tears**_

_**And I hope you'd get past em**_

_**But when you think of me**_

_**You'll think of me laughing**_

_**Go on living**_

_**Don't stop loving**_

_**Please find something you can put your heart into**_

I thought of our baby, and at the moment I made a silent promise to him or her, that I'll always be there for them, and nothing bad will ever happen to them.

_**If the sun comes up**_

_**Without me tomorrow**_

_**You'll be fine**_

_**Just let it shine**_

_**On you**_

_**If the sun comes up**_

_**And I'm not there to hold you**_

_**Don't you let it cloud your face**_

_**Never lose your smile**_

_**Hold on to your passion and make the world a better place**_

_**I know you won't forget **_

_**The life we have together**_

_**And more than anything**_

_**I hope you'll remember…to**_

How on earth could I ever forget the life we had? Sure we had our ups and downs but we made it. We stayed together and fought through them. All of them except this one. I don't know how to be strong. Can I?

_**Go on living **_

_**Don't stop loving**_

_**Please find something you can put your heart into**_

_**If the sun comes up**_

_**Without me tomorrow**_

_**You'll be fine**_

_**Just let it shine**_

_**On you**_

_**I believe you'll watch the sunrise**_

_**With me for years to come**_

_**But if it turns out to this morning's our last one**_

I still remember when Adrian got me up super early one morning, just so I could watch the sunrise. We sat under a tree and we were bundled up in our blankets, sitting and waiting. He remembered that I told him watching the sunrise with him was something I wanted to do. Even though he was uncomfortable, he did it for me.

_**Go on living **_

_**Don't stop loving**_

_**Please find something you can put your heart into**_

_**If the sun comes up**_

_**Without me tomorrow**_

_**You'll be fine**_

_**Just let it shine**_

_**On you.**_

I couldn't help but cry. "Why did you have to take him away?" I cried out. "This shouldn't have happened to him? What did he do to deserve this?" I finally got myself under control to finish his letter. My eyes were filled with tears that the letters were all blurry.

_Little Dhampir, I know you will be strong enough to get through this and I know in my heart you will okay. I love you and will always be with you…in spirit. _

_Please keep going. I'll be watching over you. Promise._

_I love you always and forever._

_Adrian_

"NO!" I screamed. "Adrian, you can't be gone!" I screamed. He's really gone, was all I kept repeating in my head over and over. He's not coming back. No matter what I do.

I clutched the paper to my chest, and laid down on the cold, hard floor of the ICU. I guess I cried myself to sleep because the next thing I know I'm dreaming.

I was in Adrian's grandma's garden. "Rose?" I turned to see those emerald green eyes.


End file.
